New begginings
by Dark Miana
Summary: Sonic tries to get over the lost of Amy and goes to a resort. But little does he knows that he'll be in more trouble then he thinks. SonicXBlaze
1. New machine?

Sonic: move Amy!!!

Amy: I'm leaving. Anyway I don't want to be with you anyway!!!

Sonic: I don't need you either! You cheater! Lair!

Amy: call me what you want! But you'll Nava find a girl like me!!!

Sonic: there's plenty girls for me.

Amy: name 5

Sonic: they like me, but I don't like them

Amy: that's the problem! You don't open up to anyone!

Sonic: you could've at least told me, then cheat on me with Knucklehead!

Amy: stop it!!! I'm leaving!

Sonic: go ahead LEAVE. Like I give a crap!

She then went. Closing the door heavily

"She always wasn't this mean to him like this. But she expected more of him. But he is the hero of Mobius, Earth, and some other planets! So what do you expect? A lazy person with powers just caring about AMY.

Sonic think I need to call tails.

He grabs the phone instantly due to his speeding powers.

*beep* beep*beep*

Sonic: hello???

Tails: sonic? You sound sad what happened???

Sonic: Amy cheated on me

Tails: 4 words, you need a vacation!

Sonic: I should take a vacation

Tails: I got just thing!

Sonic: huh??

Tails: emerald resort island!!!

Sonic: is it nice???

Tails: all the heroes, kings, queens, princess, princes, and rich people go their!

Sonic: cool so when can I go???

Tails: right now if you want.

Sonic got to tails house in a flash. Tails opened the door. And showed sonic to the

War-per 3000.

Tails: this is the war per 3000! It'll transport you to the front door of the resort

Sonic: fire this thing up tails!

Tails; don't forget the invitation!

Sonic: I didn't get any invite.

Tails: I kind of took it when you wasn't looking and forgot to give this to you. v-v

Sonic: but good timing you got!

Tails: here we go!

The machine turned on. And sonic went through. There he stood in front of emerald resort island.

Sonic: wow this place is huge!

He went in.

Sonic: this is the bomb!

Lady: may I help you sir.

Sonic: yes I have this invite.

Lady: let me see.

He handed the invite to her

Lady: omg! Your top class. FIRST CLASS!!! Mr. Sonic.

Sonic: how do you know my name???

Lady: it's on the letter. Of course.

Lady: now your room...... is on the 9th floor room number 295. Here's your card.

Sonic: thanks.

He walked over to the elevator. as he went up. Painful memories of Amy kissing his best friend, knuckles, were pounding his head.

*ding*

He got off the elevator. Walked over to his door number and used his card. He immediately failed flat faced on the comfortable bed.

Sonic: feels good to be at rest for awhile.

He saw a paper on the lamp post. He took it and read it

Sonic: go to the beach to meet your spa aid? Well, at least they give me a map.

He zipped through the hallways going to the front desk of the spa

Sonic: I'm here to see my spa aid

Lady (2): papers?

Sonic: here

He gave her the papers.

Lady (2): room number 2

Sonic: thanxs

He flashed over there and opened the door.

Sonic: what the.....

He saw a hot tub and a mud bath. A heating room. Also a purple creature standing by a desk.

With a white sweater and dark blue jeans.

Sonic: um......

Lady (3): you're sonic?

Sonic: yes

Lady (3): long time no see sonic.

Sonic: Blaze?

Blaze turned around to reveal her crimson eyes and her long hair in curls. And her tail had a purple flame. She ranned to him and hugged him.

Sonic: wow blaze you look AMAZING!

They released from the hug

Blaze: my friend told me to change my appearance

Blaze: so why your here???

Sonic: um..... i just decide to cut a break from saving the world.

Blaze: yeah. I needed to get away from gossip and Eggman-nega

Sonic: what kind of gossip?

Blaze: people talking about me and my adventures going way up disgusting.

Sonic: ...........

Blaze: anyways you came for a spa! so sit down on this chair.

He sat down and looked at the towel blaze was heating up

Blaze: so what's the real reason you came here

Sonic: it was because; I wanted to see if I can shut Amy up by dating her. so then the next two weeks were going great intill she cheated on me with knuckles. then me her had a fight. I never was through that kind of stuff. so it really did some damaged. so then i find out tails was hiding this invite to relax so this is why i'm here.

Blaze: .............

Sonic: blaze???

Blaze: HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO YOU! your a nice guy. your caring, handsome, and a great fighter, and your caring. how can she past off a offer like that??? if i were her I would've kept you close and---- oops!

Sonic got up from the chair and went up to blaze.

Blaze: sonic?

Sonic: blaze, I just realized your the only girl for me

Blaze backed up to bump into the counter

Blaze: sonic. I- I love you so much but......

Her words were sealed up by Sonics embrace and kiss.

Blaze held his neck and sonic hold her waist. Blaze then broke the kiss. And backed up.

Blaze: if I be with you. The two worlds! They'll crash

Sonic: sorry blaze I got carried away

Blaze: you know what? Who cares!

She kissed him. Sonic gave orders. Blaze got lost in it. Grabbing sonic close to her.

Sonic: this is relaxing

Blaze: yeah

Blaze took off Sonics shirt. Sonic took off blaze's shirt

Blaze: I have a secret

Sonic: what' is it?

Blaze: if you keep this up you're going to be called king

Sonic: cool

Blaze: you're so special

They continued to go on until there was a knock on the door.

Lady (4): blaze you're needed for super heroin!

Blaze: see what I mean!

She said while putting on her shirt. Sonic was doing the same as well.

Sonic: at least I know that I love someone.

Blaze: me two.

Sonic: meet me at 9th floor room number 295.

Blaze: tonight. And no tricks just ta talk right?

Sonic: maybe

Blaze: SONIC!!!

Sonic: ok, ok, to talk

She kissed him on the cheek.

Blaze: bye until tonight.

She lifted the room.

Sonic: yaw tonight.*smiling*

This time he decided to walk back to his room. Thinking of, the miracle that just happened. When he enter the room the phone message box was filled.

He scanned through the numbers realizing quickly.

All 10 was Amy. And all 2 were tails. First he dialed tails number. And the phone quickly answered

Sonic: tails is there something wrong?

Tails: ah sonic?

Sonic: yeah tails?

Tails: I kind of, let Amy know that you were there.

Sonic: NO!

Tails: SORRY, she tortured cream! And I-I didn't know what to do!

Sonic: how???

Tails: by……. By threatening to kill her. *sobbing*

Sonic: you did the right thing tails

Tails: but what about you???

Sonic: don't worry about me tails.

Tails: oh yeah. How was your day???

Sonic: let's just say I had fire filled of a day!! So bye!

Tails: yeah, bye

They both hanged up. Sonic slammed himself on the bed thinking about the future events, then letting him sleep. Later then sonic woke up to a knocking walked over and opened the door. He saw blaze wearing what she had on earlier.

Blaze: sonic…

She then started to kiss him instantly, sonic was surprised at first. But went along with it. Closing the door with it. They felled upon the couch. They couldn't stop. sonic wanted more pulling her close to him. Shoes off, shirt off. They continued for better memories. Blaze then felt a pain going along her arm.

Blaze: sonic

Sonic: what's wrong?

They stopped and blaze got up with her shirt hanging off and no pants. AND FLAMEZ!

Flames covering her legs and arms growing every time she has heart to heart experience. She went on the floor crying.

Sonic: blaze what's happening?

Blaze: your touch is killing me and two worlds. I'm afraid we can't be with one another.

Sonic got on the floor and hugged her.

Then the door busted right open.

Amy: sonic?!?

She saw sonic with his boxers showing and him hugging blaze.

Amy: whatcha doing with that whore! You're supposed to be with me!

Sonic: shut your damn mouth Amy! Don't love you!

I finally understand that real love comes from the soul. Not from a threatening witch!

Blaze: sonic.

Amy: you'll pay sonic! YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!

Sonic: put a sock in it! She'll burn you into a crisp. The state she's in right now can kill you!

Amy: hemp! Either way I will kill her!

She slammed the door.

Sonic: are you alright Blaze???

Blaze: I think so. King, Sonic. ^-^

Sonic: what about your flames???

Blaze: We have to go to the future and see my copy.

Sonic: copy???

Blaze: you'll see.

They put on their clothes and Blaze summoned up a portal to the future.

Sonic: ladies first.

Blaze blushed and went in. The future was a nice place like the future should be. All the planets joining together, working together. And there was a large sign, and a statue.

Sonic: is that me? Boy, did my hair grew!

Blaze: yep! You're the savior on this planet.

Sonic: I'm alive?

Blaze: yes.

Sonic: are you alive?

Blaze:……….*she sighed and walked toward him*

Blaze: well, I died

Sonic looked at her and grabbed her hand.

Sonic: show me the way to me!

She smiled and took him to a white, purple, and blue castle. The guards looked at Blaze and Sonic surprisingly.

Guard: ah… young Blaze and Sonic. How may we help you king and queen?

They both bowed in respect for the two.

Sonic: wow, marrying you was the best thing happened to me.

Blaze: that's good to hear sonic. Guards is the king available or his daughter or sons?

Sonic: I have a daughter and sons! X3

Guards: king Sonic, and princess flare is home. May I direct you?

Blaze: yes, please.

They went through many halls and doors finally to go in the throne room. They saw a purple longed haired cat with a bushy tail.

Flare: mom??? And look dad you're here.

King Sonic: good to see ya. Princess Blaze! And younger version of me.

Blaze: it's good to see ya to.

Sonic: oh look at me! I'm so good looking. And my daughter she's a hottie!

King Sonic: HEY!

Flare: it's good to see you too younger version of dad.

Blaze: ANIE-WAYS!

Sonics: sorry.

Blaze: what happened to my flames when I was younger? And what about Amy did she have revenge?

King Sonic: y-your flames destroyed emerald resort island. Amy…… well Amy messed with your head.

She kissed me and brainwashed me with eggmans device. She made me think I loved her, more than I loved Blaze. Then……then she made me say the words that made you went rampage.

Sonic: well what did I say???

King Sonic: I would never love anyone, who is murderess killer. I hate you. I never did like you. I used you to come back to Amy. You locked yourself up. Anyone who would even ask you something. You would kill. One day you wanted something more than me. You wanted Amy. You killed her end OF STORY!

Blaze: there's something you're missing!

Sonic: yah!

Flare: Mom destroyed the gizmo. And few years later had me and my two brothers, fiery and dash. Then Amy and Eggmans teamed up played with Sonics' mind again. They both kept tails hostage and your friends. Worst of all they planned of killing me and my brothers. Eggman-nega teamed up with them. It took all your power and energy to help us. Father helped us too. So much that he was in his owned blood but was aided by tails. Mom, you saved us all.

Blaze: I did?

Sonic: I didn't know Amy was that evil!

King Sonic: good people can deceive others.

King Sonic: please, do everything you can to stay alive blaze! I don't want to be alone forever. v-v

Blaze: I will Sonic, but I have to kill nega-eggman and Amy. Are you alright with that Sonics?

King Sonic: yes, but I have to tell sonic something

Blaze: alright

King Sonic and Sonic walked in the hallway.

King Sonic: sonic, I know you might have feelings for Amy,

Sonic: WHAT! How can I have feelings for her and she threaten to kill so many people?

King Sonic: still so hard headed sonic?

Sonic: ………

King Sonic: anyways Sonic keep Blaze close. And the emeralds. Don't let Blaze get distracted from guarding the sol emeralds. AND, whatever you do stay away from chili-dogs!

Sonic: why?

King Sonic: let's just say we might not have the stomach.

Sonic: ok…….

They walk back in seeing Flare giving Blaze a chaos sol emerald.

Blaze: this is amazing Flare!

Sonic: what th-

King Sonic: Flare!?!

Flare: you do want mom back? Don't you?

King Sonic: yeah. I do

Blaze: thanxs. Flare.

Flare hugged Blaze.

Flare: I can't wait till your back!

She then went to hugged Sonic.

Flare: protect mom! Promise

Sonic:*giggled* I promised

Blaze: come on Sonic!

He let loose his future daughter and ran back to the portal. Finally ending up, sitting upright on the couch.

Sonic: Blaze?

Blaze: yeah sonic?

Sonic: if I had a choice between you and the world. It would be you.

Blaze: that's really sweet Sonic. ^-^

Sonic: Blaze, I think you should really guard the sol emeralds.

Blaze: WHAT! You know how much misery does people put me through!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!

Sonic: BUT DON'T YOU WANT TO BE alive?

Blaze: sonic…..I just don't want to be alone.

Sonic: what if we both guard the emeralds together???

Blaze: they'll react to an atomic explosion and it can kill the whole solar system. It's like going to the future and changing something and the past gets effected in this case.

Sonic: wow

Blaze: as long as I have this chaos sol emerald. I'm able to keep the peace. But we can't let nega-eggman know.

Sonic: that cancels some plans.

Blaze: Hey! We can go do something at the arcade to cheer us up!

Sonic: how about watching a movie?

Blaze: now your acting like the miserable me!

Sonic: PLEASE! -

Blaze: OK! MOVIE THEATHER! Here we come!

They walked to the movie theater 2 stories down. As soon as they bought their ticket. And went to the buying stands.

Sonic: MUST HAVE CHILI-DOGS!

Blaze: one day, you're going to have some serious gas problems.

Sonic: chilidogs + stomach=bad stomach burns

Blaze: yep!

Blaze: how about a pizza???

Sonic: ok, say… was is a pizza???

Blaze: it's great!

Employee: may, I help you?

Blaze: can I have 2 slices of pizza. One anchovies and one pepperoni?

Employee: coming right up!

Blaze looked at Sonic looking like a little brat.

Blaze: if you try it u'll love it!

Sonic: agh! Alright, I'll try it

Employee: here you go!

Blaze: Thanxs.

Employee: barnacle head. Look at her eating that garbage! It's disgusting! But she's so hot.

Blaze: I'm right here!

She burned him.

Blaze: here Sonic,

Sonic: but-

Blaze: please???

Sonic: ok, ok, just because I'm with you.

Employee: oh brother!

Blaze scolds him with her fire

Then she handed Sonic the pizza.

He did a slow motion conflict. Taking a bit-sized bite.

Sonic: Wow Blaze this is great!

Blaze: Told ya -.-

Employee: you never had pizza before? You probably were a chilidog-o-holic. :o

Sonic: if you don't shut up, I'll rough you up good!

Sonic hold the employee by the shirt, lifting him up 2 feet.

Employee: oh I'm real scared. JOKER! :I

Blaze: SONIC, He's not worth it!

Sonic: Man!!! YOU CAUGHT ME IN THE RIGHT MOOD

Than a woman came with orange tail and she was a wolf. She was the manager

Manager: AGH!!! RINS!

Rins: uhg…….the purple cat did it!

The manager caught a glimpse of the cat. And made a very surprise face. Blaze was surprised too.

Blaze: MY DOG!

Manager: MY CAT!

Rins: ……uhhh my cat??

Sonic: …………My dog?

Blaze: Chlorines!!!

Chlorines: Blaze!!!

They hugged each other. And let go half way.

Blaze: what are you doing here?

Chlorines: I just need a job. What are you doing here? And who's that good –looking hedgehog.

Blaze: I want to get away from things. And this is Sonic my boyfriend.

Sonic: :O YES!

Chlorines: you're not the only one. You know that boy Sonic was about ta shank?

Blaze: Rins? Good times….. Good times

Chlorines: well, I don't want to keep your bud waiting. Have a ticket to a free movie! Any choice! My treat!

Blaze: thanxs, chlorines

Blaze grabbed the tickets to see the movie "twilight"

They went in seeing the movie starting already!

Sonic: damn were late!

Blaze: Don't worry it's just the sponsors that were on.

They took a seat and watch the show.

Blaze: uhhh...........why is his face so white? -.-

Sonic: I don't know...... I think he's a vampire. ^o^

Later the mature part start happening.

Blaze: ......... *blushing*

Sonic: uhhhhh *blushing*

it lasted about 10 minutes then some action pop on and Sonic was sweating.

Sonic: is it me or is it hot in here?

Blaze: sorry.....

Sonic: it was you?

Blaze: my powers react to my emotions......sorry.

Sonic: it's okay....counting you is my girlfriend

Blaze: Sonic....... ^w^

Sonic: what are you thinking?

Person: shut up!

Blaze: YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I STUFF YOUR LIPS IN YOUR THROUT

Everyone: ............... O-o

Sonic: :P

Person: I'll shut up........

An hour later the movie ended. Sonic and Blaze got up and left the movies. When then went to the main part of the theaters they saw Amy.

Sonic: hide Blaze!

They both hid behind a plastic bush in the theaters

Amy: Did you see a purple cat and a blue hedgehog?

Chlorines: who wants to know?

Amy: I`m the blue hedgehogs' WIFE TO GIVE HIM DIVORCE PAPERS!(Didn't see that coming) :0

Chlorines: Your Sonics' wife?

Amy: YES! And a certain purple kitty has been trying to get smacked!

MEANWHILE behind the plastic tree -.-

Blaze: I'll SHOW HER WHOSE GONNA GET SMACKED!

Sonic: Please Blaze not now!

Amy: I finally found you my husband!

Blaze: Wait a minute she's your WIFE?

Sonic: Technically..... Yes.

Amy: yea...and TECHINALLY HES MINE!

Blaze: so sonic, this is how you treat me?

Sonic: Blaze..... I....I....

Blaze: you what? Love me?

Amy: HE'S MINE BACK OFF!

Blaze: This time I WILL back off.

Sonic: NO blaze! I lov---

Amy: Save it! YOU PIMP!

Sonic: pimp?!

Blaze: Bye Sonic! I always loved you

Blaze then, ranned away from him and Amy. Sonic lowered his head.

Amy: So..... Sonic were going back home right???

Sonic: ...........

Amy: Sonic? ANSWER ME!

Sonic: You called me a pimp, You cheat on me, Then you fussed me out! I'M A SUPER HERO I CANT BE THINKING ABOUT AMY, AMY,AMY!

Amy: Sonic.....

Sonic: You are a sarcastic lying little tramp that gets on my nerves! I TRIE TO GET ALONG WITH YOU BUT YOU ARE IMPOSSIABLE! with Blaze i feel more alive with her. I'm sorry but I don't need retarders in my life.

Amy: Sonic........One day I will save you from her curse.

Sonic: Amy this is real life! This so called curse Blaze put me into is LOVE! AND YOUR NAIVE little butt never gave me that!

Amy: I did but I wanted more!

Sonic: EWWWWW! Your just acting whorish. NASTY.

Sonic then got up and ranned away from her.

Amy: .come back, I love you Sonic.(look psycho bi**h .)

Sonic ranned away to his room, he closed the door and laid on his bed. HE tried not to think about Blaze and his Wife. He couldn't help thinking he loss Blaze again. Two times he did something involve him leaving her. He couldn't handle the suspense so he got up and ranned to the main entrance.

HE walked to the counter and asked the lady if......

Sonic: do you know where a cat named Blaze is at?

Lady(5): yes. Last time I seen her was at the beach.

Sonic: uh........where's the beach?

Lady: Blazes' private beach is by the spa.

Sonic: Thanxs!

Sonic then speeded off to Her private Beach. When he got to a giant house BY the spa, he almost got springing off his feet by the size of the house. He was about to enter it When he saw Blaze come through. She looked upset and wet and was in a Hawaiian grass skirt and a white top. Sonic blushed.

Blaze: oh...sonic.....I was just leaving.

Sonic: Wait Blaze! I'm sorry. I always loved you. Not Amy

Blaze: Sonic.... all I want to hear is the real story about you and Amy.

Sonic: This is going to be long so......

Blaze: I've got that covered. You got an hour.

Sonic: An hour is all I need.

They both went in and sat on a chair that was behind all the pools and arcade rooms. They sat there for a couple minutes.

Blaze: well.......

Sonic: oh yeah. um...... how can I start this? OH yeah. It all started when 2 years later when you left. Things got boring. Really boring. IT was so boring that it got to a point that shadow got with Rouge. And well I got told that I needed to settle down. I wasn't into that stuff......

Blaze: Just get to the point.

Sonic: Alright feisty. Amy asked me out one day and I accepted out of boredom. I'T amusedly turned out great. So then a year later we got married. Cream and Tails was together, Even Jet was with Wave!

Our marriage was doing great in till......

Blaze: what happened? Wait. let me guess You got tied up saving the world again then Amy hardly ever saw you. And she wanted more from you so she tried to get with Knuckles.

Sonic: Who do you know?

Blaze: I'm a super hero myself but the wife thing never happened.

Sonic: So now you understand? The only person I always love will be you.

Blaze: Yeah I do. But how I know that you love me and not trying to get back with Amy? Amy never treated you bad before that.

Sonic: She did. But I don't want to talk about it.

Blaze: I guess I should Apologize! I LOVE you Sonic the hedgehog! Really I do.

And with that she threw her arms around Sonic and kissed him. He wasn't surprised at all.

Blaze: I hate that I love you.

Sonic chuckled, and then the door opens. There's Amy again but with a clock with dynamites stuck to it.

Blaze: Amy you are crazy. Stop this!

Amy: I love you Sonic! Come back to me!!!

Sonic: I don't love you, and I never want you aggain1

Amy: I guess u'll have to die.

Sonic: I have no clue you was so dumb.

Blaze: me neither.

Amy: No I'm goanna blow all of us!

Blaze: Go ahead try it.

**NEXT……..**


	2. Dying inside so slowy

Amy: I can't….. I just. Can't do it.

Sonic: I thought, you were going to kill us.

Amy: I love you too much, to do something like that.

Blaze: .Amy.

Amy: I just might kill myself.

Sonic: Kill??

Amy: Yes….Kill. I can't leave without you Sonic. I had no idea what I was doing that day. Knuckles' told me that he'd be with me more than you. And I just felled in love.

Blaze: Amy…….YOUR A PHYS-CO WOMAN! But please……please…..take care of Sonic.

Sonic: What!!!! Blaze you got to be kidding me! I thought you said you forgive me!

Blaze: I do! But Amy loves you so much and we just got to together in just 2 days.

Sonic: So…… Do you want to call me pimp too?

Amy: I'm sorry about that.

Blaze: No. No…. I don't Sonic. I have no words left to say, and plus I'm confusing you. I'm sorry……Sonic… but Amy go ahead and……take your LEAVE! SONICS' with me!

Amy: I tried, to do this the easy way..... but DIE!!!

Then she pressed the button, the whole area begun to burst into flames. The explosion was so big it engulfed the resort in flames. Buildings collapsed and bodies of water clashed with one another. Two hours later, a faint cry could be heard. It could be heard crying out, "_Damn it, WHERE ARE YOU!"_ The now rummaged that was left up by a blue hand. Then a voice seemed to replied "I'M RIGHT HERE, WHERES' AMY!?" That voice was Blaze, who was standing right to the pile rummaged.

Sonic: oh

**_Sorry, for it being so short! I didn't want my ppls to be waiting. So on memorial day will be a real long one coming out! :) _**

**_Love, _**

**_ Pancake_**


	3. 3 crazy obessesive murders

Part: 2

**Flashback**

Amy: I can't….. I just, Can't do it.

Sonic: I thought, you were going to kill us.

Amy: I love you too much, to do something like that.

Sonic: .Amy.

Amy: I just might kill myself.

Sonic: Kill??

Amy: Yes….Kill. I can't leave without you Sonic. I had no idea what I was doing that day. Knuckles' told me that he'd be with me more than you. And I just felled in love.

Blaze: Amy…….YOUR A PHYSCO WOMAN! But please……please…..take care of Sonic.

Sonic: What!!!! Blaze you got to be kidding me! I thought you said you forgive me!

Blaze: I do! But Amy loves you so much and we just got to together in just 2 days.

Sonic: So…… Do you want to call me pimp too?

Amy: I'm sorry about that.

Blaze: No. No…. I don't Sonic. I have no words left to say, and plus I'm confusing you. I'm sorry……Sonic… but Amy go ahead and……take your LEAVE! SONICS' with me!

Amy: I tried to do this the easy way but DIE!!!

Then she pressed the button, the whole area begun to burst into flames. The explosion was so big it engulfed the resort in flames. Buildings collapsed and bodies of water clashed with one another. Two hours later, a faint cry could be heard. It could be heard crying out, "_Damn it, WHERE ARE YOU!"_ The now rummaged that was left up by a hand. Then a voice seemed too replied "I'M RIGHT HERE, WHERES' AMY!?" That voice was Blaze, who was standing right to the pile rummaged.

Sonic: oh

Blaze: Where's Amy???

Sonic: Who?

Blaze: AMY!

Sonic: oh…..WHERE IS AMY! O-o

Blaze: .exactly.

Then a sudden familiar voices started to talk…."She's' right here." Two fat egged-shaped figures were standing on an air craft.

Sonic: Huh……...Eggman?

Blaze…NEGA?

Nega-Eggman: She's working with us.

Eggman: And, she almost would've killed you both, if she didn't let you brats know!

Sonic: …..Amy…..

Then another shape seemed to appear in the middle of the two man-eggs. That was Amy.

Amy: I'm so sorry, sonic. I've always believed in you. But my mind is made up to stop you to from getting any closer. I want REVENGE!

Then guns shone a red light towards Blaze.

Nega-Eggman: you'll be not able to dodge this! This missile is filled with Opioid, poison that could easy kill her within an hour. And could reach very far. So it doesn't matter how far you run, Sonic.

Eggman: And fire will not matter, Blaze.

Amy: And I'll finally have my Sonic.

Eggman: Then we'll kill him after you rape him!

Sonic: PHYSCO! What makes you think I'll give in?

Amy: Let's just say I have a special surprise for you.

A giant claw then snatches Sonic in his grip. And then it squeezed him tight making him faint out of air.

Blaze: Sonic!

Eggman: Two words, Fire-Proof.

The claw then moved over to Amy.

Amy: now for the final touch. You'll be mine Sonic the hedgehog! Just you and ME! Not Blaze.

Blaze: Y'know what? Forget you Amy!!! I'm taking Sonic with me rather you like it or not.

Amy: Not if I do this!

She pulled out object that exactly looked like Sonics head. And gently put it on to match his head. (Or quills, whatever)

Blaze: The mind control helmet. I'm too late.

Eggman: Heck ya you're late!!!! HAhahahahahahahahahahaha *cough* mawhahahahahahaha *starts puking*

Nega-eggman: Calm down……you're going to get your laugh box broken. *grinning stupidly*

Amy: That's not real! You got that from "hedge-hog circle pants!" IDIOTS.

Meanwhile, while the hedgehog and doctors are fighting. Blaze took hold of Sonic and ranned off due to her amazing jumping and cat abilities.

Blaze: Sonic! Sonic can you hear me?

Sonic: Blaze! Stop yelling at me, I was just having a beautiful moment of us and our kids.

Blaze: Yea!!! So the mine control didn't take affect yet!

Sonic: GOOD! So can we take this thing off…….

Amy: Too late bastard! Once I push this button that thing is invincible!

Suddenly Amy came, holding a remote. She then pressed the button on it. Then Sonic had begun to ache in pain, clutching his stomach.

Blaze: Sonic!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: Bastards……I'll leave you here to suffer, and then scoop you back to me. And as for you Blaze…..have fun dying inside as well as I did.

Blaze: you…..SON OF A BI**H!

Blaze then got up with flames on her hands, Amy then scurried away.

Sonic: Do-don't run after her……Blaze. Listen I l-l-love you-blaze. And no one can replace t-that. Ok?

Blaze: Yes my dear Sonic. I-love you too….

Blaze then kneeled down and moved closer to his face. "Sonic, I always love you and I WILL get you back." Blaze cried, as Sonic tried to remain focus from the pain.

Blaze then kissed him very softly, enough to make it meaningful and passionate.

Tears started to roll down their cheeks, and then finally Sonic whispered "I love you" then pushed her away from him.

Sonic: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DRITY WHORE!

Blaze: huh?

Sonic: That's right, you're a filthy whore.

Blaze: SHUT Your Blue ass UP!

Sonic: Who you calling blue?

Blaze: You! PINHEAD

Sonic: And who you calling pinhead? SLUT!

Blaze: that's it! Drastic measures! I wouldn't do this out here but…….

She then started to unzip her jacket, to reveal her shirt.

Sonic: uhhh…Slut….what are you doing? O-o

Blaze: this is what men like…..I'm I right?

Sonic: uhhh-uhhh…..I guess…….FILTIY HORE

Blaze: ok you earned IT!

Then Blaze went over him and started to take off his shirt.

Sonic: This proves it…….you're a filthy whore.

She immediately kissed him, He kissed back after struggling.

Blaze: I'm your fiancé, stupid.

Sonic: Then………you're a----my Whore!

Sonic turned her over, now he's on top of her.

Blaze: So you remember?

Sonic: Nope, but I want you.

Blaze: Just….GET OFF OF ME!

Blaze pushed him off of her, she was confused and upset. Sonic on the other hand was smirking.

Sonic: What do you want tramp? First you want to fuss at me then do IT with me. Then you're trying to kill me? Feisty.

Blaze: SONIC, Would YOU UNDERSTAND! You were mine. You didn't let anything stop you from being with me until that pink sh*t came along. Brainwashing you.

Sonic: Woman, I don't know what you're talking about but, who is this pink crap?

Blaze: I'm Blaze by the way, and the pink crap is Amy.

Sonic: Amy? You mean her hiding behind that tree?

Blaze: huh?

Amy ranned to them from behind the tree! (THE PHYSCO COMES BACK! Beware of the pink slut…..)

Amy: Come here Sonic, My sweet dearest Sonic.

Sonic: Yes my beloved Amy.

Sonic got up and walked to Amy, making Blaze furious

Blaze: This isn't right! Now you have 2 people to love. And a jealous Fire controlling bitch coming right at you.

Blaze charge right into Amy, making both of them fall to the ground. Then someone kicked Blaze in the stomach. She flew back into a tree, painfully.

Blaze: Sonic…..h-h-how could you?

Sonic: I just realize, Amy is the most beautiful girl I ever seen.

Blaze got up and staggered to Sonic, and then she immediately slapped him across the face.

Blaze: I can't wait to see your heart break into two, again. You heartless BASTARD!

Blaze then ranned away, while Sonic stood there shock.

Amy: Now sense she's gone…..let's say, we go to my house.

Sonic: In a minute, I have to go take care of unfinished business.

Amy: Your going to kill her…..AWESOME!

Sonic: something likes that….

Sonic, then ranned to a "certain" direction, he couldn't understand why that lavender cat would do such a thing. And why would he have so much affection to the pink obsess hedgehog anyway. So he wanted to get some more answers, instead of the quick explanations. He then heard some crying in the distance, without hesitation he ranned to that direction. By the time he got over to Blazes' demolished resort he found the cat.

Sonic: Woma- I mean Blaze, we need to talk.

Blaze: Why? For you can humility me?

Sonic: No, am curious of whatcha talking about. And about why I have a sudden affection for this girl. And what happen to this place?

Blaze: Well. I……let me put in simpler terms.

Blaze kissed him on the lips, this time nobody didn't complain or anything. They was enjoying when Blaze pulled away.

Blaze: You ARE the king of the future, you are king Sonic. And, my husband of the new world.

Sonic: Blaze, are you sure?

Blaze: yes. Sonic, Amy cheated on you with Knuckles. You came to me after the harsh breakup, and you found real love. Then she tried to kill us making my home destroyed and now. She wants you back by putting that brain control look-a-like head……I mean….errrr….quills to control you. So that's the truth.

Sonic: Wow. And thanks Blaze. But how do we take this thing off of me? (He said smiling weakly).

Blaze: I got an idea but it's kinda risky.

Sonic: Anything for more sweet kisses

Blaze: Sol emeralds I call upon you to give me your powers.

Then suddenly the sol emeralds appeared, Sonic looked on. Then all the emeralds dissolved in her body, making her have a new transformation.

Sonic: WOOOW.

Blaze: Alright. Lets do this! HAH! (she yelled, making a ball of fire to appear in Purple flames.)

Sonic: Wowwww…..again.


	4. Bald!

**READ PLEASE!**

**Its been so long! Sorry for the extremely long wait. But im here and continuing this and thats what matters. This next chapter is fit into a nonscripted manner since I have change my writing stlye over the years. And please give me reviews and credit for my work, I truly have worked up a brainstrom writing this with no grammer fixing icon. Again so sorry for the wait, and here it is, Sonic and Blaze's ****New beginnings chapter 4**

****

Blaze's transformation was beautiful, sonic thought. Blaze was now floating with an aura of hot pink mixed with reds and oranges bouncing off of her. She hovers off the ground with a frown as she tries to reassure Sonic's worried face.

"Sonic are you ready? This will only hurt like a horde of african bee stings."

"Oh thanks." He says with a eye roll, he sighs relaxing his shoulders. "But, dont worry about me, Blazy babe."

Blaze launches the fire ball back, the ball radiating its own flowing strings of power as well. Sonic flinches as the power is thrusted at him. He waits as he trys to find the pain of his head spilt into two yet nothing happened. He opens his eyes and look up at Blaze, whose eyes stared traumatized at his head. She murmured some words that Sonic couldnt hear. Why is this woman acting so strange now, Sonic thought.

"Uhh woman, I mean, Blaze what in the world are you saying?"

Suddenly in a loud bursts she yell, "BALD, BALD, BALD!" then all in sync, Amy cries from just beyond the bush in back of the Blaze, "The light is hurting my delicate eyes!" Amy stammers back with the balls of her fist digging in her eyes. She continues to walk back in the forest until she was out of sight.

Immediatly, Sonic hears a crack over Blaze's chanting and pulls a finger over his lips, signing a shushing to Blaze. She quites down.

"Do you hear that?"

The noise became louder as blue shards of what appears to be sonic's bald head onto the forest floor. Sonic's eyes grew wide as Blaze grew a smirk. Sonic stands to his feet and points a finger at Blaze.

"So, this was your plan all along! You wanted me to become one of your headless pumpkin horse rider mating machines!"

Blaze raises an eyebrow, walking closer to him, she smiles.

"Touch your head and make sure its there Sonic. Because I see your quills and ears and it is still intact."

Sonic pursed his lips as he moves a hand to his head and began to touch his ears and quills. Everything was there and in place. He smiles dumbfoundly and brings Blaze in a tight hug.

"Blaze, I can remeber everything."

Blaze returns the hug finally feeling happy from the moment of despair.

"And most importantly, I have an idea."

He releases from the hug.

"Go on, Sonic." She beckons her hand.

"do you know how the helmet looked exactly like my head? Well, lets say i'm still in the helmet and i'm madly in love with Amy. I become close to her and then BOOM! I knock her out and you go for neg egg's robot and I go for Eggman's robot."

"Good plan. That will elimanate a chance that Amy will bring another button to push."

"Exactly!"

"Oh Sonic i'm really glad your back!"

She gives him another hug and a quick peck on the lips before they hear Amy's loud high pitch voice over the same green bush from before. They could sworn that if Amy and a holler monkey had to compete to see which was the most irriating in a competition, Amy would defiantly win first place.

Blaze quickly falls to the floor pretending to be dead or knocked unconsicous with her eyes wide open and tongue out. Sonic snickers to himself as Amy pressured closer.

"You look like a piece of attractive road kill to me."

"Oh shut it, i'm trying to look as natural as the undead!"he whisper. Blaze fixes her dead appearance and closed her eyes , fix her out of place hands and arms, and tongue.

Amy step close until she was in front of the Blaze's corpse. She smiles with satification.

****

**It was short, I know. But I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I have so much to do, therefore I present you this before another week of school. :P**

**Review-please**


	5. Amy and Sonic? A couple? WHAT!

**Hey guys, so sorry for the lateness! . But this weekend was busy. But I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to review! :)**

Amy launched herself onto Sonic yelling, "I knew you could do it!". Sonic prys her off managing a loving gaze and a smile. Sonic felt sick by her attaching on to him. She gazes back at him then they both hear beeping noise. Amy reaches into to her black pants pocket, pulling out a remote with two buttons.

"Oh! Its time to go to the doctors, they will be so happy that you'll be with me forever!"

Sonic almost lost his cool when he heard Amy say that. Forever is a pretty long time with someone you dont want to be with Sonic thought. Sonic smiles again trying not to slip out a "hell no I wont"

Amy grabs his hand and leads him away through the bushes. Her strength was still as monstrous as ever and that got him thinking. While running through the thick trees and bushes, Sonic began to feel a bit sorry for planning so devilish to please himself and Blaze. Shouldnt have given her a second chance instead of running off with Blaze? Its beautiful to be with Blaze but am I just as deep in the hole as Amy, he thought.

His thoughts became interrupted by the blinding shine of the two, two story tall machines that the Eggheads controlled. They were huge covered in metal that appear to be the shape of an egg with robotic appendages. A clear dorm that the Eggheads sat inside was the top half of the egg. The Eggheads laugh evilly at the sight of Amy bringing back Sonic.

"Good job my dear!" Eggman yells moving the arms of the robot as he did his own. The robotic appendages moving as he moved.

"Likewise. Sonic will finally leave us alone as we take over Mobius!" Nega eggman flatters her as well.

Amy grew flestered as she tighten her grip on Sonic's hand. Sonic rolled his eyes to himself. As he did he spied Blaze in the tree behind Eggman. She smiled at him and he smiled to her. Blaze looks so hot preying on both the Egg spazatrons he ponders to himself.

"Sonic what are you looking at?"

Sonic snapped back and held Amy's hand to his chest and gaze into her emerald eyes.

"Nothing but our future and eternal life together, my dear Amy."

Amy sighs deeply as she hears this. Sonic almost gave Blaze away.

"oh, Sonic! It's nice to hear such things from you again!" Amy cried putting her head into Sonic's shirt. Sonic couldnt bare to pull off the charade any longer. His good consicous ate at him as he resume to trick one of his life long friends.

"WHAT!" Eggman's voice hollered as she found a spark of fire dancing away at his controls.

"This wasnt calculated! This is madness!"

"No Eggman dude! This IS** righteous**! Sonic slips Amy unconsicous by twisting the nerve on her shoulder. With his speed he places Amy a safe distance away in the forest and comes back in a matter of seconds to see Blaze iginiting the machines with fire. The Eggmans faught back the flames dousing the water with nitrogen. Sonic spin dashes to the top of Nega eggman's machine. He glares at the man who doesnt notice him trying to fight off Blaze. Sonic launches a gloved fist back and thrust it through the glass dome. As soon as the glass shatters, he kicks open the rest in a hurridly fashion. Nega eggman snaps his head to see Sonic inside of his dome. But before he could do anything and before he knew it he was being swung toward the grass.

"Damn you BLUE RAT!" Nega eggman cried as he flew down toward the grass. He hit the gorund with a crack and tumbled like a massive tumbleweed. Sonic continue to destroy the machine as Blaze did the other to eggman.

"Damn you Pussy Kat!" Eggman cursed as he was being thrown like a rag doll to the ground.  
-

**I had to get this one out there before I never did. Oh! And I recently thought about this other story I wrote long time ago about the aftermath of Sonic and the black knights! Its about what would become of Sonic if he stayed at Camelot. Its a King Sonic and Percival(Blaze) romance, adventurous story. I will only do it if I get 3 reviews from 3 different users. THANK YOU.**

**REIVEW?**


End file.
